Acqua
by Ida59
Summary: La forza dell'acqua e la sua mutevolezza si rispecchiano in Sirius Black.


Acqua

**Titolo:** Acqua

**Autore/data**: Ida59 – 17 febbraio 2011

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** drabble

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** Introspettivo

**Personaggi**: Sirius

**Pairing**: nessuno

**Epoca**: HP 5° anno

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Riassunto:** La forza dell'acqua e la sua mutevolezza si rispecchiano in Sirius Black.

**Parole-pagine: **100 - 1

**Nota**: Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Raccolta "Le parole del cuore"**

Ebbene sì, stupitevi pure: questa volta l'eroe della storia non è Severus!

No, il mio amore per Severus è sempre incrollabile, ma una sfida è una sfida e non potevo non raccoglierla...

Sedici storie (5 drabble e 9 flash fiction e 2 one-shot), quattro ognuno per i personaggi di Lucius, Remus, Voldemort e Sirius, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka sul Forum "Libertà di sognare"

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 1° febbraio al 18 marzo 2011.

**Inverno regale** (Lucius – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Dolce malinconia d'autunno** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Estate bruciata** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**L'irruenza della primavera** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Acqua** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

**L'emozione di vivere** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

**Occhi** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

**Lacrime d'umanità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

**Bruciare di passione** (Voldemort – doppia drabble – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

**Bruciante possesso** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

**Bruciare** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

**Orgoglio e amore** (Remus – one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

**Un istante d'eternità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 11 – Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda…)

**Apparenza** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

**Negli occhi, una vita** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

**Melodie** (Lucius - one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

Acqua

Acqua che tutto travolge e sommerge, anche la ragione.

Acqua limpida e cristallina che riflette lo spavaldo sorriso di Sirius Black, sempre sicuro che il suo nobile sangue sia dedito all'unica, giusta causa.

Acqua cupa e torbida, gorgo di sofferenza interiore mai rivelata, rinuncia di un bimbo rinnegato dai suoi genitori.

Acqua tiepida e carezzevole, suggello di un'amicizia che va oltre la morte, che nel figlio riflette il padre per tornare ad un passato che un lampo verde ha squarciato accendendo una notte durata dodici anni.

Acqua che pulisce e rigenera, spegnendo orribili ricordi che volevano rubare la felicità dell'anima.


End file.
